Brother My Brother
by seastar529
Summary: Our favorite blond haired twins got into a fight and this song brings them back together. Songfic!


Brother My Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, or Brother My brother the song

Warning: slight violence, maybe oocness, this is a songfic

This came to me randomly and I started typing so it won't be as good as when I actually plan.

##################

Cody was feeling so guilty right now. Zack had pranked him yes but he had gone overboard. The only thing his brother had done was put hot sauce in his food and get smoothies in his eyes that didn't mean that Cody had to punch him in the face, but that's what he did. And now that they had been separated he couldn't help but want to go apologize but his own pride kept him from doing so.

So now he was out on the ship's upper deck in a small alcove where not many came to with a guitar and a notebook for when he wanted to write something down. There was only one song that he felt like playing though so he propped the guitar up and began:

**Brother my brother **

**Tell me what are we fighting for**

**We have got to end this war**

**We should love one another**

**Oh can't we just pretend this war never began**

**We can try, brother my brother**

He didn't notice that another figure had joined him as he was so caught up in this song. This figure listened, this song meant a lot to him.

**We face each other **

**from different sides**

**The anger burns**

**Can't remember why**

**Its kind of crazy**

**To cause such pain**

**Our foolish pride**

**Makes us hate this way**

**We watch our world fall apart**

**What good is winning if you lose your heart**

The figure smiled slightly what a true line to be spoken. The fights people get into he gets into are crazy!

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me, what are we fighting for**

**Isn't life worth so much more**

**We should love one**

**Another**

**Oh can't we just pretend**

**That this war never began**

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

**Yes **

**We can try**

**Brother my brother**

**Yes**

Zack comes closer nodding in agreement, Cody and he could try and he would try harder to make it stay that way.

**Let's take a moment**

**And look deep in side**

**And say we're willing **

**To give love a try**

**We're not as different**

**As we seem to be**

**There's so much more to me than what you see**

**You don't have to look this way**

**Think about the consequences**

**Turn around and walk away**

Yes let's do this. Zack walked to his twin and sat down beside him. Cody still didn't notice that he was there and Zack was ready to show him. So he started to sing with the younger, their voices harmonizing into one like two complete halves coming together.

**Brother my brother**

**Tell me what we're fighting for?**

**Isn't life worth so much more?**

**We should love one**

**Another**

**Oh can't we just pretend **

**This war never began**

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

**What are we fighting for?**

**Isn't life worth so much more?**

**Brother my brother**

**We should love one **

**Another**

**Tell me why**

**Brother my brother**

Cody finished playing the guitar and for a few moments they were silent the only sound you could hear was their deep breathing. Then Cody's eyes drifted to the bruise now prominent on the older's face and his eyes teared up. Zack saw this and sighed, he knew that Cody was extremely guilty ever since they could remember they had a telepathy link but sometimes the only thing that gets through them was the feelings the other wanted to feel. Zack sent reassuring thoughts to his younger twin but Cody just started to cry.

Now contrary to any belief, Zack _**HATED**_when Cody was sad/depressed/crying those things he could not and would not tolerate especially when he was the cause so he did what all big brothers would do in such a situation. He hugged Cody gently pulling him closer so that their bond could strengthen the reassuring thoughts still pouring out of him like a rain during a storm.

It took a while but finally Cody's crying finished and his emotions weren't a gigantic mess.

"Brother my brother, can't we just pretend that this war never began?" Zack whispered softly, but not soft enough that his brother couldn't hear him.

"Oh we can try Brother my Brother!" Cody replied just as softly. This got a huge smile from the other.

/I am so sorry for those pranks earlier, I was dared to do them or I wouldn't have thought of them! I hated how hurt you looked/

** \**Its fine and I am super sorry for punching you I had no right and I am feeling so guilty\

/You had all the right to do it and I was proud that you had stood up to me, but in the future any standing up o the bullies is my job, or at least the main part of it is I am the older brother and I am going to protect you no matter what/

\Alright Zack I love you brother my brother\

/I love you too Cody brother my brother/

########

Well there we go, this literally popped into my head as I was reading how people described the twins on Wikipedia!

I am sorry if you hated it but please no flames.

What did you guys think? Review please!


End file.
